Spacious consequences
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: An experiment in school has very odd consequences: A femlae pupil and Aragorn switch their bodies a short time before Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli & Legolas arrive at Rohan. How will Aragorn and the pupil behave?


Disclaimer: All characters out of: Lord of the rings belong to Tolkien. I am the owner of Karin and all the other characters not coming from Lord of the rings are just invented. Enterprise is the property of Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures.  
  
Story: A chemical experiment has very odd consequences: A girl from the 21st century switches her body with Aragorn's. How will a) the girl and b) Aragorn get along with this situation?  
  
Author's Note: This story was first written in german, but it got so good critics I'll translate it in english.  
Spacious consequences  
  
Chapter 1: Hydrochloric acid and its unpublished side effects  
  
A long time ago, in very, very cold ages ( because of the poverty of the commune, the grammar school was just able to heat the staff room and in fact, it was only heat because the school was also understaffed), 21 innocent sheeps were sitting - on Friday, 8:35 o'clock - in a lecture hall, which used to be the chemistry room.  
  
Unconscious, of course.  
  
Each of them began to shiver, as the notorious Mister Professor Zimk appeared ( it is not handed down whether it was awe or just the cold). Having a rather slender figure, the man in his best years did not arouse a very great fear, but as he - smiling diabolically - let out an unusually patient:,, Good Morning!", every single one of the 21 sheeps knew there was something very awful happening.  
  
First of all, Mister Zimk left the room and went to the so called preparation room; everyone was able to hear diverse vessels clinking. Pupil Thimon used this opportunity to jump out of the window. He landed on the moped parking lot, got his one and drove on. But because it was winter and the road was icy, he drove too fast and crashed against the next tree...er...sorry, vine. He never stood up again.  
  
Then Mister Zimk came back.,, Oh, again someone missing... Well." As cool as you please, he built up a very complex experimental system. It was the purpose to neutralise hydrochloric acid.  
  
When he was half-finished, he said: ,,Well, a volunteer may continue."  
  
At once, all of the pupils felt very sick, because Mister Zimk operated with the: Enterprise: TOS -System ( what means: Volunteer ( Ensign, Lieutenant) arrives as a new crew member on the ship, ship gets out of control and the volunteer dies in between 30 minutes).  
  
The pupil Karin switch at once to red alert and plucked at her street dog till gold-brown hair, pretending to be very busy. Unfortunately, Mister Zimk had seen through this after 400 days of teaching them.,, Miss Karin, if you would be so patient?"  
  
Almost collapsing, Karin stood up and glanced desperate at her friend Anja, but Anja just helplessly shook her shoulders.  
  
Pupil Karin stepped forwards and disintegrated - though her hands were trembling - the acid out of hydrochloric acid, at least, this was it what Mister Zimk explained.,, This could you drink now, it is harmless." Said the teacher and now really everyone was awaken. Karin stood beneath Mister Zimk and did not know what to do; she already saw herself lying in a coffin, her parents crying at her funeral. Then, Mister Zimk turned to her and said:,, Just test it!"  
  
Karin took the glass and lift it to her lips. She closed her eyes and mumbled something to conjure up a ghost to save her, before she slowly drunk a little of the acid.,, Yes! Now, take some more!" encouraged Mister Zimk her. Under anguish she drunk the half glass.,, Well, perfect! And as you all are able to see, she is still living!" said Mister Zimk, very proud of himself.  
  
In front of Karin's eyes, the whole scenery was suddenly spinning and she wanted to lean on the table, but she just broke down.  
,, What has happened?" ,, He just fell of the horse!"  
  
Slowly, pupil Karin opened her eyes. There were three very strange figures standing around her. A man with white hair and beard, dressed in white, with a very strange stick in his hands; a dwarf with a beard, a grim look and an axe and another man with long, blonde hair, blue eyes, a bow and extraordinary pointed ears.  
  
,, Where... Where am I?" asked Karin with a remarkable deep voice. The three were looking surprised.,, Maybe he hurt his head?" doubted Gimli.,, You are near to Rohan, Aragorn, my friend." Said Gandalf.,, What? Aragorn? Why are you calling me that way? And why do you use a masculine personal pronoun?" asked the pupil irritated and looked down on herself. Horrified, she looked up at the three men, before fainting again.  
  
Meanwhile in the secretary of the grammar school....  
  
,, Karin, wake up!" shouted pupil Anja desperate and patted the cheek of her friend. The principal, Mister Zimk and the secretary were discussing next door. Suddenly, Karin opened her eyes and looked surprise at Anja. At once, she jumped on her feet and grabbed at her left side - but there was only emptiness.,, My sword... Tell me, where did you put it?" asked she threatened. Anja stepped backwards.,, Er... Karin, what the hell are you speaking of" ,, Karin? My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." She ( or better: he) looked down.,, Or not?" he added.  
  
In this moment, the principal entered the room.  
  
,, Thank God, you are okay! Now, Mister Zimk, maybe I won't have to fire you." He left the room, just as Mister Zimk did.,, Well, almost," grinned Anja. Aragorn was thinking. He must have arrived at another place, maybe even in another time. And in another body... Well, it could be worse.  
  
He decided to hide his real identity for the beginning.,, And... What will we do now, Lady?" he asked and reaped a very surprised look.,, Hey, are you having a nice day?" asked Anja. ,, Er.. yes.. Yes," answered Aragorn.,, Okay, let's go. We have got geography in a minute." Anja went out of the secretary and Aragorn followed her confused. What did she mean by saying: We have got geography?  
  
He went along the corridor beside Anja, many pupils went towards them and suddenly, Anja said:,, Careful! DD at 12 o'clock!" Aragorn looked around him irritated.,, What do you mean?" he asked, as DD had already passed them by. Anja looked confused.,, Either you are in a really good mode or the hydrochloric acid injured you very badly." ,, Why?" asked Aragorn.,, Hello? Karin? That was DD! Your crush! The person you love above all!" Aragorn made a disgusted face.,, You must be joking! I prefer women!" But as he saw Anja's strange look, he already regretted his words.  
To be continued...  
  
Now, what do you think? Tell it to me, please! Thanks!  
  
LadyBoisterousness 


End file.
